The Loud House Kids Go to the Cartoon Network Arcade! Funny Crossover Video Featuring Cartoon Network Stars!
This video is about The Loud House kids that are going to the Cartoon Network Arcade place. Now here it is! Lincoln: Oh, hello! And welcome to Cartoon Network Land! I’m Lincoln! Clyde: And I’m Clyde! Lincoln: And today, we are going to the Cartoon Network Arcade! Lori: Ooh, can we come too? Lincoln: OK, now let’s go! Inside the Cartoon Network Arcade Finn: Hello there! This is Finn! Jake: And this is Jake! Finn: Welcome to the Cartoon Network’s Arcade area! Finn: Now for your safety, please watch your kids while going to the games! Jake: Now please enjoy the Cartoon Network Arcade! Leni: Oh, the Cartoon Network Arcade! What a great place! Lori: So, what game are you going to play? Luna: I know, let’s play Apple & Onion’s Bottle Catch game! Lori: Luna, once you go there, please pick the bottles from the shelf. Luna: Ok, dude! Now let’s go! Inside the Bottle Catch game... Apple: Hello, this is Apple! Onion: And this is Onion! Apple: Welcome to our Bottle Catch game! Onion: For your safety, please remain seated… Apple: Wait! This isn’t a ride, this is a game. Onion: Oh, Apple! I’m so sorry. Apple: Now, pick your bottles and get ready to play Bottle Catch with us! Onion: Now let’s sing the Bottle Catch song! Apple: OK, Onion! Let’s do this! Both: *sings the Bottle Catch song* Luna: Ok, now I’ve got to find a bottle…Oh, wait, There it is! Lori: So let’s do this! Lincoln: OK! *throws Luna the bottle to Apple & Onion* Onion: Wow! You’re really good at Bottle Catch! Luna: I am, Onion! Lori: Ooh, Ooh, let me try! *throws the bottle to Apple* Apple: Thank you, Lori! You threw the bottle to me! Now pass the bottle to Lucy! Lucy: Sigh! *throws the bottle to Onion* Onion: Lucy, you’re the best bottle catcher ever! After the game... Apple: That’s a great game of Bottle Catch, Right, Onion? Onion: Right, Apple! Apple: Now return the bottles from the shelf and go try a different Cartoon Network game! Onion: Right, now go bye-bye and choose another Cartoon Network game! Lori: OK, Apple! You take care! Apple: Thank you, Lori! Back in the CN Arcade Lori: So what game are you going to play next? Leni: Let’s play Gumball’s Stellar Odyssey game! Lori: OK, let’s go! Inside the Stellar Odyssey game... Gumball: Hello, this is Gumball! Darwin: And this is Darwin here! Gumball: Welcome to Stellar Odyssey! Darwin: Now, please join us on our adventure in space! Lori: OK, Gumball, Thank you! Leni: Now let’s jump on the planets. Lori: Ok! *jumps on the planets* Darwin: Oh, Leni, you’re so cool, Keep it up! Leni: Ok! *jumps on the last planet” Leni: There! I made it! Lori: Thanks, Leni, Now we can go home now! Leni: Wait, wait till Gumball says so. Gumball, Well, That was an intergalactic adventure! Right, Darwin? Darwin: Right, Gumball! Gumball: Now, you may exit this game and find another Cartoon Network game! Lori: Ok, now let’s play another game! Back on the Arcade Luna: This is the Gumball’s Block Party game. Let’s go inside to see what Gumball and Darwin are up to! Inside the Gumball’s Block Party game... Gumball: Hi there! I’m Gumball Darwin: And I’m Darwin! Gumball: Welcome to the Block Party! Darwin: You‘re about to get lifted into the skies and jump on blocks. Gumball: So come join with me and Darwin on our Block Party! Luna: Ok, now let’s go! Gumball: Wait, Before we go, I’m about to get you in the sky! Luna: Whoa! I’m in the sky! Thanks, Gumball! Gumball, Thank you, Luna! Luna: Now let’s jump on the blocks! *jumps on the blocks* Luna: I’m very good at this game, OK, last jump. *jumps on the last block* Luna: I made it! Darwin: Well, Gumball, I guess the Block Party is over. Gumball: You’re right, Darwin! Darwin, Now, I will send you back to your area and select another Cartoon Network game! Luna: Oh, Gumball, thank you! Gumball: You’re welcome, Luna! (Exits the Block Party gam